memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David R. George III
David R. George III is an author of several Star Trek novels. George also co-wrote the story for the first-season episode with Eric A. Stillwell. George has also written articles for the since 2008. In 2014, David George, David Mack and Kirsten Beyer approached Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's K/O Paper Products film production company, who by then had the license for television Star Trek, soon to develop . Mack commented: "Back in December of 2014, Kirsten Beyer, David R. George and I, we knew that K/O Paper Products had the license to produce Star Trek on television. We arranged to pitch to them our idea for a Trek TV series, not because we thought they’d buy our series, but because we wanted to prove to them that we were serious longform story thinkers and people who were very knowledgeable about Star Trek and could be of use to them. The meeting went extremely well, but, in the end, it turned out there was only job to be had and three of us. Kirsten, because of her proximity being in L.A. and previous professional relationships she had with some folks who were involved in the show, was the most logical choice. She was the one they knew the best. They were most comfortable with her. She had the qualifications". https://intl.startrek.com/article/mack-talks-1st-discovery-novel-desperate-hours George's literary Star Trek works, include novels in the Pocket DS9 series. He collaborated with Armin Shimerman on The 34th Rule, set during ''Deep Space Nine'''s fourth season and also wrote Twilight, set after the end of the series. He authored "Olympus Descending", one of two short novels in the book Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Three and the Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Serpents Among the Ruins, set aboard the in 2311, under the command of John Harriman and first officer Demora Sulu, and which tells the story of the Tomed Incident. He wrote another Demora Sulu story, a novella "Iron and Sacrifice," which appears in the Tales from the Captain's Table anthology. For the 40th anniversary of ''The Original Series'', George composed the Crucible trilogy featuring McCoy, Spock, and Kirk in alternate timelines generated during the events of . In , he provided the introduction of Twist of Faith, an omnibus edition of the first four post-finale novels. In , George's novel Rough Beasts of Empire, a entry in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact miniseries, was released, with two further Typhon Pact novels Plagues of Night and Raise the Dawn released in . In 2013, George's next novel was Revelation and Dust, the first in Star Trek: The Fall. 2014 saw George write One Constant Star and he returned to DS9 in 2015 with the DS9 novel Sacraments of Fire. He has since signed a contract for another novel to be released in December 2017. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php He was nominated for a Scribe Award for Provenance of Shadows in 2007 under the "Best Novel – Original" category. http://iamtw.org/the-scribe-awards/previous-scribe-award-winners/ Bibliography *''The 34th Rule'' (1999) *'' '' (2002, reprinted in These Haunted Seas, 2008) *''Serpents Among the Ruins'' (2003) *''Olympus Descending'' in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Three (2005) *"Iron and Sacrifice" in Tales from the Captain's Table (2005) *''Provenance of Shadows'' (2006) *''The Fire and the Rose'' (2006) *''The Star to Every Wandering'' (2006) *"The Embrace of Cold Architects" in Shattered Light (2010) *''Rough Beasts of Empire'' (2011) *''Plagues of Night'' (2012) *''Raise the Dawn'' (2012) *''Allegiance in Exile'' (2013) *''Revelation and Dust'' (2013) *''One Constant Star'' (2014) *''Sacraments of Fire'' (2015) *''Ascendance'' (2015) *''The Long Mirage'' (2017) *''Original Sin'' (2017) *''Untitled project'' (2018) External links * * * * de:David R. George III es:David R. George III Category:Writers Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Scribe Award nominees